Katheline Greypark
"O poder da sabedoria é devastador..." Katheline Greypark (Katheline Grisparque) é uma Arquimaga e atualmente, Diretora da escola de magia do Kirin Tor, gerenciando instrutores e a grade acadêmica dos iniciados do Kirin Tor. Primogênita de Darien Greypark e Karley Evans, Katheline cresceu como uma órfã doada ao Kirin Tor no ano 6, antes mesmo da eclosão da Segunda Guerra e da queda do Reino de Lordaeron. Estudiosa e talentosa, a maga mostrou que dominava muito bem todas as escolas de magia, entretanto a que obteve mais afinidade fora o arcanismo e bem nova, se tornara uma instrutora de iniciados do Kirin Tor para auxiliar na batalha em Nortúndria. Por ordem da Arquimaga Modera, Katheline sempre fora privada de maiores informações de seus pais que pereceram durante a queda da Cidade Capital de Lordaeron. Biografia Estudos e crescimento No ano 11, aos 5 anos de idade, Katheline já dominava toda a escrita da linguagem comum e se encantou pelos feitiços usados pelos magos de Dalaran. Com muita sede de conhecimento, Katheline começou os estudos básicos do arcanismo e assim, despertou o olhar do conselho do Kirin Tor. Como seu pai foi um Diretor da academia do Kirin Tor, já era previsto que Katheline um dia seria uma Diretora, ou até mais. Durante sua adolescência, Katheline conheceu um dragão brônzeo e ele profetizou que a maga seria uma grande influenciadora em Azeroth. Duvidando das palavras do dragão, Katheline foi convocada para consertar duas linhas temporais que haviam saído dos eixos, presenciando desde a sua versão alternativa de uma analfabeta casada com um homem violento até uma versão corrompida de sua mãe, que quase acabou com o mundo de Azeroth. Sua recompensa ao terminar este feito foi o Cajado das Areias, um artefato desenvolvido pela Revoada Brônzea para armazenar uma grande quantidade de energia temporal. World of Warcraft Esta seção se refere a eventos ocorridos em World of Warcraft. Ao se tornar instrutora, ela conheceu um rapaz que mais na frente se tornaria seu consorte, Kalethos, um Guilneano com afinidade de magia gélida. Ambos trocaram conhecimentos por baixo dos olhares do Kirin Tor e assim, despertara uma grande amizade, sendo Kalethos seu único e melhor amigo. A Guerra contra o Lich Rei Esta seção se refere a eventos ocorridos em Wrath of the Lich King. Aos cuidados de Modera, Katheline instruiu vários magos iniciados para a batalha nas terras gélidas de Nortúndria. Conhecida por utilizar uma didática diferente, a instrutora preparou os iniciados para uma luta exaustiva no Ermo da Serpes e assim ganhou o elogio do Arquimago Rhonin, o líder do Kirin Tor. A Queda de Theramore e o Cerco à Orgrimmar Esta seção se refere a eventos ocorridos em Mists of Pandaria. thumb|Katheline Greypark (arte por Érika Sampaio) Horrorizada com a atrocidade da horda ao destruir Theramore e matar seu líder, Katheline, como instrutora, passou um bom tempo afastada de suas atividades, ela já não olhava os Fendessóis da mesma forma, já os via com mais hostilidade, entretanto, mantendo para si o ódio pelos elfos sangrentos. Após Jaina Proudmore assumir a liderança do Kirin Tor e a subsequente morte da última Diretora da academia viva – Orleanna – Katheline fora oficialmente nomeada Diretora, tornando-se a mais jovem Diretora já vista, com seus 24 anos. Legion Esta seção se refere a eventos ocorridos em Legion. Durante a batalha contra a Legião Ardente, Katheline separou os magos que estariam no cerco a Suramar, liderado pela Alta-sacerdotisa Tyrande e Lady Liadrin. E mesmo após a destruição da Nascente da Noite, Katheline, desconfiada, vê os Filhos da Noite como ameaça. Entre os magos iniciados, um deles chamou a atenção da Diretora, Icaro Saager, um mago que anteriormente foi da Cruzada Escarlate, e acabou se tornando um instrutor de piromancia da academia. Após perceber o talento nato de percepção do mago, Katheline o usou como rastreador particular e como primeiro trabalho, Icaro foi enviado para investigar a Costa Partida junto com os magos do Tirisgarde. thumb|left|Kalethos e Katheline Greypark na praça de Dalaran (arte por Érika Sampaio).Quando Argus, o planeta natal dos Draeneis, apareceu sob a visão de Azeroth, Katheline conheceu uma prima distante, uma sacerdotisa que outrora foi da Cruzada Escarlate e, no momento, era filiada ao Templo de Eterluz: Tharenia Greypark. Revelando seu sobrenome e trazendo à tona as lembranças de sua família (as poucas que tinha), Katheline percebera o quão pobre de informações ela era em relação a sua família. Assim que a Vindicaar chegou em Argus, Katheline fora surpreendida por Kalethos ao pedi-la em namoro. Curiosa para conhecer o que restava de sua família ainda viva, Katheline visitou uma tia por recomendação de Tharenia, Norla Nobregam, uma renomada escriba de Ventobravo e Milla Nobregam, sua prima. Finalmente Katheline sabia o que era o carinho de uma família. Sem delongar, Kalethos pediu a mão da Diretora para ser sua esposa e Katheline aceitou o pedido, com a condição que o evento fosse fechado e sem muita exposição, algo para os amigos mais íntimos do casal. Em relação aos problemas de Silithus, Katheline foi informada pelo seu rastreador, Icaro, sobre a fonte de Azerita e o acampamento da horda. Capturado pelo Martelo do Crepúsculo, Icaro foi salvo por Kalethos que também trouxera um diário deveras estranho: o Diário de Sonhos de Ogmot. Battle for Azeroth Esta seção se refere a eventos que ocorrerão em Battle for Azeroth. O evento de casamento de Katheline e Kalethos foi marcado com a triste notícia: A queima de Teldrassil, a Árvore da Vida. E assim, eclodiu uma nova guerra entre a Aliança e a Horda. Katheline, por ser do Kirin Tor e ser obrigada a manter uma posição neutra, assumiu um alterego, Maelina Greypark, para lutar ao lado da Aliança. Porém, ao entrar em Kul Tiras, Maelina fora confundida com uma saqueadora e bruxa dos mares, sendo assim, presa pelas autoridades tirassianas até o respectivo julgamento pelos seus crimes. O julgamento, no entanto, nunca foi feito, já que a Diretora foi salva pelo aprendiz mais talentoso de Kalethos.Categoria:Humano Categoria:Mago Categoria:Kirin Tor Categoria:Aliança